loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONA Fanchants
A page with all of LOONA's song fanchants. So What }} neul ppeonhan da-da-dap gilgedo blah blah blah deo neureojigi jeone boran deusi geolleo, golla bwa ja tic tak toe O anim X janhni deo keuge neodapge Eh gamchul sudo eopsge Burn Oh dallajineun ne nunbit kkamadeukhi nopdeon byeok neomeo boilge ajjilhan nunap jeo meolli gasi dotchin ge eoreum gateun ge geobi eopsneun ge (Bad) So What (Ba-ba-ba-bad) I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad bakchago ireona dallineun beop tteooreuge hae julge tteugeopge neol kkeureonae deo neol wihan sesangui jungsimeun neo bijobeun saejangeun No jom deo nopi gabyeopge skip On my own feet joha eoseo ttarawa bwabwa ikkeullin daero Don’t Worry Ha gangryeolhan beolsseo neon Eh bulkkocheuro nallyeo Burn Oh tteugeowojin ne nunbit gajang nopi bichnan byeol jaba boilge gidaryeotdamyeon kkeuteopsi gasi dotchin ge eoreum gateun ge geobi eopsneun ge (Bad) So What (Ba-ba-ba-bad) I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad neukkimi wa teojil deuthan simjangeul mitgo neon meomchuji ma (meomchuji ma) Don’t wanna wait no more on sesangeul nubigo (Aah) yunanhi deo nunbusil tonight deo bulkge wonhandamyeon geochimeopsi bichnanikka (I’m so Bad) jom deo beokchaolla ganeungseongeul yeoreo nwa (Yeah) jeoldae neol mageul su eopsge So (I’m so Bad) gangryeolhan ne mameul Burn (gangryeolhan ne mameul) daraoreun i neukkim mameul gadun yuri byeok neomeo boilge nunbusin sesang deo meolli gasi dotchin ge (Yeah) eoreum gateun ge geobi eopsneun ge (Bad) (O-kay) So What (Ba-ba-ba-bad) I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad I’m so Bad |Kor = }} Butterfly Yves Soksagyeo jullae neon nal kkaeuneun Dejavu Hye Now, is it you now? Lip Pieonal deuthae nalgae dallin singiru Hye How? Is it true now? HeeJin Nal gamssa anajuneun Wind JinSoul Saero kkaeeonaneun neukkim ViVi Nareul chaewoganeun nunbit Hye HaSeul Eojjeomyeon kkumin geot gata Chuu I sungan Dreams, Dreams may come true HyunJin Neon machi Fly like a Butterfly Won Nal meolli deryeogal JinSoul Idaero Fly like a Butterfly Choerry Gwitgaen baram sori YeoJin Fly like a Butterfly HeeJin Nan daheul deuthae Lip I better be around you HaSeul Fly like a Butterfly Yves Fly like a Butterfly JinSoul I better be around you Hye Ajjilhaejyeo ga nae juwi modeun geosi Blue Now ViVi With you you now HaSeul Jeophin jongi dal geu saireul maemdol deut YeoJin I better be around you CR/GW Sijageun jageun nalgaejit Ije nae mamui Hurricane never HeeJin Segyega jeomjeom jagajyeo ga Hye Deryeogajwo Way too far saerowojyeo Lip I sungan Dreams Dreams may come true Yves Neon machi Fly like a Butterfly Chuu Nal meolli deryeogal HyunJin Idaero Fly like a Butterfly JinSoul Gwitgaen baram sori HyunJin Choerry Idaero Fly like a Butterfly HeeJin Nan daheul deuthae Lip I better be around you Fly like a Butterfly ViVi Jeo kkeutkkaji Fly like a Butterfly Yves Deo meollikkaji HaSeul Fly like a Butterfly YeoJin Jeo kkeutkkaji Chuu Fly like a Butterfly JinSoul I better be around you Won Gureum wiui singkeuronaijeu HyunJin Saeroun i neukkim Yves like a starlight HeeJin Sumi meojeul deuthan Time ViVi Jeomjeom wanbyeokhaejyeo Choerry Let me fly right now HyunJin Neon machi Fly like a Butterfly Yves Deo nopi naragajwo Lip Idaero Fly like a Butterfly Chuu Seuchineun baram sori HaSeul I better be around you Fly like a Butterfly YeoJin Jeo kkeutkkaji Nal meolli deryeogal Wings Wings Won Deo meollikkaji Idaero Fly like a Butterfly gwitgaen baram sori ViVi Nan daheul deuthae Choerry }} |Kor = 이브 속삭여 줄래 넌 날 깨우는 Dejavu Hye Now, is it you now? 김립 피어날 듯해 날개 달린 신기루 Hye How? Is it true now? 희진 날 감싸 안아주는 Wind 진솔 새로 깨어나는 느낌 ViVi 나를 채워가는 눈빛 Hye 하슬 어쩌면 꿈인 것 같아 츄 이 순간 Dreams, Dreams may come true 현진 넌 마치 Fly like a Butterfly 고원 날 멀리 데려갈 진솔 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly 최리 귓가엔 바람 소리 여진 Fly like a Butterfly 희진 난 닿을 듯해 김립 I better be around you 하슬 Fly like a Butterfly 이브 Fly like a Butterfly 진솔 I better be around you Hye 아찔해져 가 내 주위 모든 것이 Blue ViVi] Now, with you you now 하슬 접힌 종이 달 그 사이를 맴돌 듯 여진 I better be around you 최리/고원 시작은 작은 날개짓 이제 내 맘의 Hurricane never 희진 세계가 점점 작아져 가 Hye 데려가줘 Way too far 새로워져 김립 이 순간 Dreams, Dreams may come true 이브 넌 마치 Fly like a Butterfly 츄 날 멀리 데려갈 현진 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly 진솔 귓가엔 바람 소리 현진 최리 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly 희진 난 닿을 듯해 김립 I better be around you Fly like a Butterfly ViVi 저 끝까지 Fly like a Butterfly 이브 더 멀리까지 하슬 Fly like a Butterfly 여진 저 끝까지 츄 Fly like a Butterfly 진솔 I better be around you 고원 구름 위의 싱크로나이즈 현진 새로운 이 느낌 이브 like a starlight 희진 숨이 멎을 듯한 ViVi 점점 완벽해져 최리 Let me fly right now 현진 넌 마치 Fly like a Butterfly 이브 더 높이 날아가줘 김립 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly 츄 스치는 바람 소리 하슬 I better be around you Fly like a Butterfly 여진 저 끝까지 날 멀리 데려갈 Wings Wings 고원 더 멀리까지 이대로 Fly like a Butterfly 귓가엔 바람 소리 ViVi 난 닿을 듯해 최리 }} }} Hi High JinSoul You know it’s been a long day I haven’t seen you today You’re somewhere I’m sure Choerry Uh- HeeJin niga nal boneun geol ara nugubodado jal ara geunde issji jakku almyeonseodo neol gyesok nolligo sipeo Lip aniya naega wae irae neol ppalli bada jwoyaji Choerry mildangeun anya hajiman namjan josim josim josim uh YeoJin swipjin anheulgeol YeoJin bimiri jom manha HeeJin naui sarang swipge jugo sipjineun anha ViVi nan teukbyeolhanikka HyunJin nan yeppeun aenikka JinSoul malhaejwo boyeojwo jom deo andari nage Say annyeonghago malhal mankeum Take Me nareul jom deo deryeoga jwo kkume Love Love Love Love dugeundugeun ttwige haejwo Lip (It’s true) HeeJin (ViVi) jogeum deo JinSoul (Choerry) himeul nae All swiungeon andwae sarangiran janinhae JinSoul toktokhae jajuhae dalkomhan yaegi Choerry nan geureom nan harue han du beon Hye sesange eopsdeon igijeogin naya Lip It’s you yeah Yves saranghae neoman bogo sipeo ireon mal deutgo sipjanha Hye aju jogeumman gidaryeo jom deo deouk aega tage Chuu mari eopseodo Yves mutjin marajwo gakkeum manhi sosimhaejyeo geureoneun geoya Won geokjeongi dwae Won jichimyeon andwae Chuu sasil na nae mami jeonbu deulkyeobeorilkka Say annyeonghago malhal mankeum Take Me nareul jom deo deryeoga jwo kkume Love Love Love Love dugeundugeun ttwige haejwo Chuu (It’s true) Yves (Olivia Hye) jogeum deo Won (Chuu) himeul nae All suneungboda deo sarangiran janinhae HeeJin sasil niga neoui modeun ge da daman nan duryeowo Lip gidarin sarang geuge neo ilkka Hye sigani jogeum deo piryohae nan Chuu neoreul boyeojwo YJ/GW dalkomdalkomhae saekomsaekomhae maekommaekomhae maekomsaekomhae sangkeumsangkeumhae sangkeummaekomhae Yves eojireowojyeo Take me i gibuni neomu joha Choerry ViVi dugeundae HaSeul (HeeJin) eotteokhae JinSoul nae mami dara daraolla eotteokhae High High High High High High High High High High High gimbapcheoreom neon manducheoreom dalkomhae |Kor = }} favOriTe Welcome I wanna try some right now Ayy Let’s get it Lip sarang ttawin piryo eopsdeon naega neoreul bongeoya Yves dareun geon da gwansim eopseo jigeum neoreul gajgesseo JinSoul nan mam ganeun daero Feel it neol hyanghaeseo gagesseo jigeum neon geogi isseojwo sijak hae HyunJin eolgul gapt haran yaegi (Heard it everyday) Hye neomu jaju deutjiman (Heard it everyday) Choerry neoreul gajgo sipeo neol Chuu deo kkeullyeo Baby meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni maeumkkaji naega wonhan dan hangajin HeeJin (Only you love) HaSeul ojik ttak neoya Hye sinbalkkeun mukkgo Do it YeoJin neoege dallyeogalge Lip uyeon gateun unmyeongkkaji HeeJin It’s you my favOriTe Won nan neoreul cheom bon geu sunganbuteo YeoJin gyeolguk naekkeoraneun geol alji Lip kkok ange doel geoya neoreul dul manui Rendezvous JinSoul naega got nege gal teni makji ma HeeJin saenggakdo mot haesseossji sangsangdo moshan sarang Choerry mami seolleeo Yves neo hana isseumyeon nan haengbokhaejil geot gata Chuu geunyang naman barabwa Baby ViVi naeil jeonyeoge mwohae (Tell me everything) Hye sigan ssak biwonwa (Tell me everything) Choerry neoreul gajgo sipeo neol jeonbu da jeonbureul Chuu deo kkeullyeo Baby meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni maeumkkaji naega wonhan dan hangajin ViVi (Only you love) Lip ojik ttak neoya Hye sinbalkkeun mukkgo Do it YeoJin neoege dallyeogalge HyunJin eoseo yeoreo maeumkkaji JinSoul It’s you my favOriTe HeeJin amu geosdo an haedo joha Yves ni saenggage sarajin haru HaSeul naege wa JinSoul dareun gomin deoneun an haedo dwae Lip ireoda neol nohchilkka jakku jogeuphage mandeureo ViVi dodohan naega jigeum Hye neoreul bogo issjanha Choerry naega gajil geoya Chuu deo kkeullyeo Baby meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni ipsulkkaji nae sowoneun dan hangaji Won Only you love Yves It’s you ttak neoya Choerry il-bun il-chodo gireo JinSoul seodulleo naegero Move Lip naege jwo ni sigankkaji HeeJin ‘Cause you’re my favOriTe |Kor = }} Girl Front Lip nuneul ttel suga eopseo neowa naye Choerry (nae nuneman boideon ) JinSoul sondael su eopshi wiheom hhaetteon Lip/Choerry JinSoul nae mamdo Lip (neoege jakku deo kkeullyeo) Choerry sarangi mweoga mweonji ajikdo geunyang neoege ppajyeoitgo shipeo Lip neoreul hyanghae manyang joreugo shipeun JinSoul niga joa nan Cool OEC il bun il cho nae saenggageun jeonbu Baby I’m Full Choerry jeomjeom JinSoul jeomjeom Lip jeomjeom Choerry shimjangi ttwieo Cool Lip eotteokhae na Cool JinSoul ireon nae mam Woo~ Lip meonjeo gobaekhallae Choerry Oh boy maeil nun tteun sunganbuteo baro saenggaknan neoran saram My boy JinSoul neon eonjebuteo nae mam soge deureowanni Uh Lip/Choerry JinSoul chagaweotteon naega deoweojyeo Lip sarangi mweoga mweonji nado jal jakkuman nae mam neoegeman kkeullyeo JinSoul neoreul hyanghae banjjak binnago shipeun Choerry niga joa nan Cool OEC il bun il cho nae saenggageun jeonbu Baby I’m Full Choerry jeomjeom JinSoul jeomjeom Lip jeomjeom Choerry shimjangi ttwieo Cool Lip eotteokhae na Cool JinSoul ireon nae mam Woo~ meonjeo gobaekhallae Lip kkeuti eomneun gose nama Choerry ojik neowa danduri JinSoul heuryeojiji anneun gieok Lip Oh kkaegi shireun eoje bamcheoreom All Night Lip ireon nae mami Cool OEC geujeo geujeo nae mami ganeun got niga inneun nan geogie Choerry jeomjeom JinSoul jeomjeom Lip jeomjeom Choerry shimjangi ttwieo Cool Lip shikhyeojullae Cool Choerry naega meonjeo JinSoul Woo~ |Kor = }} Love & Live HyunJin With all my heart bogo shipeo HeeJin nae mam soge neoneun nari galsurok jogeumsshik keojigo nae gaseumeun haereul meogeumeun geotcheoreom tteugeoweojigo (oh~) HyunJin nae saenggageun jakku apseoneun geot gata geokjeongi doego (hm~) HaSeul na deoneun chameul suga eomneun hwasani doen geot gata ViVi nae maeum eotteokhae 1/3 jigeum i sungane neoreul HeeJin naui ilsang sogeseon neoraneun munjega keun sukjeya HeeJin/ViVi hana hanashik pureobogo shipeo nae maeum soge gadeuk chan maneun iyagireul HaSeul ppeonan nae kkumsokboda pogeunan ne pumsoge angyeo mal hallae ViVi with all my heart HyunJin neoneun nawa eotteonge dalmasseulkka gunggeumhagido hae (m~) HaSeul hokshi neodo gateun saenggage jam mot deuljin aneulkka 1/3 gwaenan gidaedo hae jigeum i sungane neoreul HeeJin ppeonan nae kkumsokboda pogeunan ne pumsoge angyeo mal hallae HaSeul aju gakkaun gose ViVi sondaemyeon danneun gose HeeJin naui jinshimi noyeoisseo HyunJin geondeurigiman haedo geumbang ul geot gateunde HaSeul da andamyeon naege wa jullae HeeJin (ah~) 1/3 neoege nan eotteon saramingeoni HyunJin naui ilsang sogeseon neoraneun munjega keun sukjeya HyunJin/ViVi dapdaphan maeumeuro harul bonae jigeum neol maneun iyagireul HaSeul ppeonan nae kkumsok boda pogeunan ne pumsoge angyeo mal hallae HeeJin ( Oohh! whoah whoah! ) (Yes I am) 1/3 you are the only one you are my miracle jeongmal mani johahae HeeJin with all my heart |Kor = 현진 with all my heart 보고 싶어 희진 내 맘 속에 너는 날이 갈수록 조금씩 커지고 내 가슴은 해를 머금은 것처럼 뜨거워지고 현진 내 생각은 자꾸 앞서는 것 같아 걱정이 되고 하슬 나 더는 참을 수가 없는 화산이 된 것 같아 비비 내 마음 어떡해 전체 지금 이 순간의 너를 비비 나의 일상 속에선 너라는 문제가 큰 숙제야 비비&희진 하나하나씩 풀어보고 싶어 전체 내 마음 속에 가득 찬 많은 이야기를 하슬 뻔한 내 꿈속보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 with all my heart 현진 너는 나와 어떤 게 닮았을까 궁금하기도 해 um~ 희진 혹시 너도 같은 생각에 잠 못 들진 않을까 비비 괜한 기대도 해 전체 지금 이 순간에 너를 희진 뻔한 내 꿈속보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 하슬/비비 아주 가까운 곳에 / 손대면 닿는 곳에 희진 나의 진심이 놓여있어 현진 건드리기만 해도 금방 울 것 같은데 하슬 다 안다면 내게 와 줄래 희진 아- 전체 너에게 난 어떤 사람인거니 현진 나의 일상 속에선 너라는 문제가 큰 숙제야 현진&희진 답답한 마음으로 하룰 보내 전체 지금 널 많은 이야기를 하슬 뻔한 내 꿈 속 보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 희진 워어~~~ yes I am 전체 you are the only one you are my miracle 정말 많이 좋아해 희진 with all my heart }} Category:Orbit